digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalTyrannomon
|to=RustTyranomon , June 2013 issue: "It is a MetalTyranomon that evolved after a fierce battle." MachinedramonDigimon Masters |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |partner=Mǎ Zĭlóng Tagiru Akashi Tamer Makoto A.o.A Trooper Demonic Clay Doll Hacker Spike and Shield |java=Kenji Akabane |java2=Tomohisa Hashizume |java2n=(Xros Wars, Death Generals) |java3=Daisuke Kishio |java3n=(Xros Wars, Young Hunters) |g1=Tyrannomon-species |g2=Crack Team |s1=MetalTyrannomon X }} MetalTyrannomon is an Android Digimon. It remodeled its body in order to acquire mightier powers. After Megadramon was remodeled for use, MetalTyrannomon was remodeled as an interceptor Digimon. Its reinforced body deflects all attacks, and it possesses the terrifying offensive power to smash through armor with its mighty chin, no matter how hard it may be. Attacks *'Fire Blast II'This attack is named "G Blaster 2" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, "Giga Blaster II" in Digimon World Championship, and retains its original name of "Giga Destroyer II" in Digimon Masters. (Giga Destroyer II): Fires a missile from its right arm. *'Nuclear Laser': Fires an energy shell from its left arm. Design Its design appears to be based on the fictional . Etymologies ;MetalTyranomon (メタルティラノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon Fusion, "Psych-Out in Cyber Land!" 38 media. *('En:) Metal. *Tyrano. From . ;MetalTyrannomon Name used in American English media. *('''En:) Metal. *Tyranno. From . Fiction Digimon Tamers A DarkTyrannomon attacks a Maildramon that is chasing . Their fight causes an explosion that blows Calumon into the Real World, but Calumon catches a glimpse of DarkTyrannomon digivolving to MetalTyrannomon and destroying Maildramon. This may have been caused by Takato and Kazu playing the Digital Monster Card Game, because they did the exact same thing. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers A MetalTyrannomon tries to bio-emerge in the Real World, but is destroyed by while he is transporting Rika, , Henry, and to Okinawa, where is. Digimon Frontier When tells the DigiDestined about invading 's castle, a MetalTyrannomon is seen as part of his beast army. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) A MetalTyrannomon is among the many Digimon imprisoned in the Dark Crystal Palace. It is later dark digifused by into . Digimon World 2 MetalTyrannomon digivolves from Tuskmon and DarkTyrannomon. MetalTyrannomon is one of the few Ultimate-level Digimon in Digimon World 2 who can not Digivolve further. He has Machine speciality and his special attack is Fire Blast II. Digimon World 3 MetalTyrannomon is a collectable red card with 25/25 stats. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MetalTyrannomon digivolves from Tyrannomon and can digivolve to RustTyranomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order MetalTyrannomon and and are rivals, and fight all the time. This causes problems in Faulty Ex Machina, leading MetalMamemon to try and stop their fights in vain. MetalMamemon asks the to try and deal with the situation. When the Hero finds the duo, they're arguable about the other surprise attacking each other unfairly, causing unfair wounds to each other. When the Hero tries to calm the two of them down, they team up and attack the Hero. After being defeated, they learn that MetalMamemon had sent the Hero and realised that their wounds must've come from MetalMamemon when it attempted to stop them fighting. Apologising to each other, and then MetalMamemon, the duo join the City. MetalTyrannomon joins the research lab, and gives rewards based on the Hero's partner Digimon's ages. MetalTyrannomon is a Weapon Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from ExVeemon, Tyrannomon, Ogremon, and Guardromon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon, MetalSeadramon, and RustTyranomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digital Monster D-Project MetalTyrannomon digivolves from RedVeedramon, and can digivolve to Armageddemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalTyrannomon is #269, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 225 HP, 245 MP, 138 Attack, 124 Defense, 80 Spirit, 101 Speed, and 57 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Ether Eddy4 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. MetalTyrannomon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon. In order to digivolve to MetalTyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 5500 Machine experience. MetalTyrannomon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Tyrannomon, Mekanorimon, and Tankmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 3000 Machine experience, and 195 attack. MetalTyrannomon can DNA digivolve to Machinedramon with Megadramon or Gigadramon, to MetalSeadramon with MarineDevimon or Scorpiomon, or to Darkdramon with MetalGreymon or MameTyramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalTyrannomon is #176, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the Poison Guard, Paralysis Guard, and High Sniper traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MetalTyrannomon. MetalTyrannomon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve into Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MetalTyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 110 defense and a level cap of 40, but only once you have revived MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MetalTyrannomon DigiFuses to Machinedramon with Andromon, Megadramon, and ExTyrannomon, to AncientTroiamon with Cherrymon, , and KnightChessmon (White), to MetalSeadramon with MegaSeadramon, Tylomon, and Megadramon, and to Examon with RizeGreymon, Vermilimon, DoruGreymon, and AeroVeedramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MetalTyrannomon is a Electric Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Growlmon, Tyrannomon, and Veedramon and can digivolve to BlackWarGreymon, Gallantmon, and RustTyranomon. Its special attack is Nuclear Laser and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Stun. In Complete Edition, MetalTyrannomon can also digivolve from Monochromon and digivolve to Breakdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalTyrannomon is #205 and is a Electric Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Growlmon, Tyrannomon, Veedramon, and Monochromon and can digivolve to BlackWarGreymon, Gallantmon, RustTyranomon, and Breakdramon. Its special attack is Nuclear Laser and its support skill is Menace which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Stun. Digimon World Championship MetalTyrannomon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon, Clockmon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon. MetalTyrannomon digivolves to Machinedramon with 60 virus AP, 20 battles 50% wins, and 2 egg reverts. MetalTyrannomon can be found at the Mecha Plant and chrome mines on occasion. Digimon Battle MetalTyrannomon is a card digivolution of Tyrannomon and can digivolve to BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Masters MetalTyrannomon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. Digimon Heroes! MetalTyranomon can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon X and RustTyranomon. Digimon Soul Chaser MetalTyrannomon digivolves from Monochromon, Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon, and Tuskmon, and can digivolve to Machinedramon. Digimon Links MetalTyrannomon digivolves from Growlmon, Tyrannomon, and Veedramon, and can digivolve to BlackWarGreymon, Gallantmon, and RustTyranomon. Digimon ReArise MetalTyrannomon digivolves from Tyrannomon and can digivolve to RustTyranomon. Notes and references de:MetalTyrannomon